In the End
by Halyard
Summary: DO NOT read if you haven't finished BoO! Rated T for wiggle room. No cussing so far (not counting demigod cuss words like Hades and gods). There will also be some Jason x Piper, Annabeth x Percy, Frank x Hazel, and eventually Tyson x Ella and Sally x Paul.
1. Chapter 1

**Leo's POV**

This is a completely and utterly horrible idea. My dragon, Festus, had already brought me back from the dead once today, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to do it again. If only the island had been a bit closer to Long Island, then it would have been much easier. But with my rotten luck Festus had collapsed from lack of fuel in what I BELIEVED to be the middle of the Atlantic, but one could never be completely sure. A splash next to me reminded me why I had ever attempted this, and a familiar face popped up a couple feet away.

"Leo, you're an idiot," Calypso said in a slightly exasperated tone, but her eyes shone with amusement. Gods, I love this girl.

"Sir Leo of Doofustown, at your service," I said with a smile. Then something unexpected happened, the water around us exploded. This wasn't your everyday marshmallow in the microwave explosion, either. Millions of gallons of water spontaneously decided they really didn't want to touch one another. Calypso and I held on to Festus for our lives as the water sky-rocketed us into the stratosphere. Sadly, gravity still held force, and we started to fall. We were high enough that I could finally see the outline of land in the distance. Thank the gods Festus had enough energy to spread his wings so that we could at least glide to our deaths.

"Do you think we can glide to land?" Calypso asked, her eyes widening in hope. Gods, I hope we could.

**~~~PoV change (Nico's)~~~**

An empty casket covered in the Hephaestus Cabin shroud was surrounded by friends of the deceased. Hazel was bawling along with Piper, and Jason stood tall and proud, letting a tear slowly roll down his cheek. Percy and Annabeth held each other as tears flowed, while Frank kept shaking his head and murmuring about a stupid, hilarious, genius, and completely idiotic hero. Surprisingly, Clarisse went up to the casket and said that Leo had been one of the strongest people she had ever met and placed a hammer on the lid. I stayed back a bit and let my eyes stray. Some people believe that children of Hades enjoy funerals, but I despised them worse than most. If I concentrated, I could focus on a single person's life force and tell how close to death they were. I tried not to focus on Leo's life force after he had died, but I couldn't help when my subconscious did it for me.

What I found was surprising. Leo was alive, and he was very, very nearby. The loud splash didn't really startle me; neither did the voice coming from a thrown together microphone.

"Did ya miss me?" Everyone had turned around by now, and they were currently racing to either slap or hug Leo. Piper got there first and hugged him to death before she slapped him upside the head.

"Why do we even have funerals? Too many people come to their own nowadays." Percy said with a smile.

"You need to honor the dead, if not, well…" I simply couldn't put into words what spirits would do if they weren't honored. It was difficult to imagine, much less describe.

"Listen to the boy," Calypso announced with a tone of authority. No one calls me boy, not even my father.

"Don't call me boy," I said, giving her a death glare. Shadows crept a bit closer as my temper reared.

"You promised no underworld junk for at least another week! Calm down a bit, ghost boy," Will said. I noticed that most people had stepped back a bit in fear, but the ones who didn't had a concerned look in their eyes as my body lost tangibility for a second and I stumbled. Will quickly caught me, just like one of those trust falls. "This is why I said you needed rest! Now we might have to start the whole process over again. I might even have to put you under power usage observation."

"See, my prediction was true!" Jason whispered to Piper.

"Well, you did help them along," Piper answered with a knowing smile. It was pretty obvious that Will and Nico cared for each other.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. It's not like I liked him or anything.

**~~~PoV Change (Poseidon's)~~~**

When the giant metal dragon landed in my domain I knew I had to do something. The child of Hephaestus (Lee or something like that) that crashed had been one of Perseus's friends. But hadn't he died a week or two ago? He was only a couple of miles from Long Island. I had a plan, but I had to ask for a bit of assistance.

My brother Zeus, was cooped up in his throne room. He needs to get out more. "What do you need, Poseidon?" he asked as he saw me coming in.

"I need your help, the missing demigod has crashed a couple miles off the coast of Long Island. I can launch him and his companions into the air, but they need the help of some drafts to get to the camp."

"I'll help, but who are his companions?" Zeus answered.

"A metal dragon and Calypso, daughter of Atlas," I replied. Zeus's eyes widened and he smiled as if he was embarrassed. He must have forgotten to release her from her curse. I'll laugh when he has to finish the paper work for that, and Hera will make him apologize. This will be funny.

**I don't own PJO.**

**I'm sorry, but the book just couldn't end like that. If you want me to continue this, I can. So, review your answer to if I should continue and for how long. Sorry it's short, but I just can't write today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, I have awesome people reading this story. Because of your lovely little reviews, I will continue this story (at least for a little bit). For those of you who skipped over the first chapter because you read it before I posted this one, please go read the end over again (it's mainly a conversation, but it explains some things). I'll try really hard to keep posting once a week (if I don't, PLEASE don't kill me). I have a really busy schedule, but I really want to finish the book off right. I'm sorry about all of the POV changes, but I like getting to write in different view points while not being restricted.**

**I don't own PJO.**

**Percy's POV**

I'm tired of people trying to kill me, beginning with a Minotaur and ending up with the Earth itself. Stupid monsters ruined my life.

"You're scowling, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said with a smile. How does teenage angst not affect her? It's a miracle. "What're you even thinking about?"

"Aren't you tired of monsters? They ruin everything."

"But without monsters, I wouldn't have met you, and I would be miserable," she reasoned.

"Me too, Wise Girl."

"We're done now anyways, no Gaea, no Kronos, and because the gods closed off Olympus before construction fully ended I get my architect job back!"

"And after that we can go to finish out high school at Goode, then go to college in New Rome. And we could come back here during the summers to teach and such. Gods, we have our whole lives ahead of us and nothing to worry about anymore, Annabeth!" I answered. We started laughing at how far we've come from the day I stumbled into camp, dragging Grover and holding the minotaur's horn. We finally get to enjoy the time we have without a prophecy to worry about. I just really hope I didn't jinx it.

~~~ **PoV Change (Nico's)~~~**

"Time to wake up, Ghost Boy," Will's voice cut into my sleep at an ungodly hour. "You slept two days straight, you need food, water, and ambrosia."

"Two days?" I asked, obviously suspicious. I slept for three days after the battle, hadn't that helped at all? I got twelve hours of sleep last night and the night before; this just didn't make sense.

Will explained, "Even using a little bit of powers before you're fully recovered can make you almost as exhausted as when you first pushed yourself to the limit. That's why I kept saying to take your time when you were recovering the first time. Now, since pretty much everyone is healed from the battle, I have enough time to watch your every move to make sure you don't hurt yourself even more. By the end of this week you'll be sick of my face." _I doubt it._ Dang it, brain, why don't you just stop talking? I, Nico di Angelo, will never love Will Solace. _If you say so, boss._

My stomach made this strange gurgling noise and Will started to laugh. He walked out of the room and came back in a little bit afterword holding a tray with what looked like chicken noodle soup, lemonade, and ambrosia squares. "Bon appetite," he said while placing the tray in my lap. "I have to go for a bit."

I ate the chicken noodle soup quickly, and it was soon followed by the lemonade. Finally, I took a small bite of the ambrosia. It tasted like the gelato mom would make in the summers before the war, Bianca and I would always to sneak some before dinner but Mom always caught us in the act and tried to give us lectures before she gave us a little taste because she always caved in. Mom. Bianca. I'll never see either of them again, will I? Both of them were heroes who chose to be reborn into a new life without all of their memories. But they're happier this way, aren't they? I didn't notice I was crying until I heard the door swing open. I quickly wiped away my tears as Will entered.

"Hey Nico, you've got visitors!" Will said in his cheerful voice. I can see how he's related to the sun god. Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Coach Hedge holding his little baby satyr, Chuck, came walking into the room.

"Coach, he's so cute! Can I hold him?" I smiled at the little guy and held my arms out to hold him.

"Uh, sure," Coach replied as he slid Chuck into my arms. I looked into his huge baby eyes and my smile got even wider. The kid was too cute for his own good. I glanced up at a lot of people staring at me like I was crazy. Hazel giggled a little bit, and Piper was trying (read 'failing') to hurriedly put away her camera. (The Aphrodite and Hermes cabin had an agreement: The Hermes cabin would spill all of its gossip if the Aphrodite cabin helped collect embarrassing pictures. At first, Piper was opposed to the deal, but when she was offered some very interesting details about Clarisse's love life she agreed.)

"It's NOT my fault I like cute things, and it's perfectly normal, mind you!" I yelled, with the tips of my ears very red.

"Sure, Ghost Boy, Sure," Will said, grinning like a maniac.

**~~~ PoV Change (Aphrodite's) ~~~**

Now that the war's over (FINALLY!), I can get back to setting up couples. Hmm, Drew dumped Chase? Oh, but she was already dating Devin. Reyna? That will come in time. Piper? Happy with Jason. Leo? Calypso. Frank and Hazel. Annabeth and Percy. Sally and Paul. Thalia? I'd rather not get shot, so no. Persephone? Bored out of her mind. Oi, there's no one interesting.

I got it: Will Solace, but who to set him up with, or, more importantly, which gender? It seems that the Son of Apollo is bisexual.

**Ha, ha, ha you thought he was going to be homosexual. Be careful, Nico, a lot of different people can catch his attention now. Sorry, I felt like some good old fluff. Again, thank you guys for reviewing, but now that you've changed my mind about continuing the story I need input about when to end the story. Only one person has said anything, and that was to end it when Percy and Annabeth go to New Rome for college. By my count that's two years after the last book ends, and Percy still needs to finish sophomore year (remember that Percy is very old for his grade, with his birthday being in late August. He was twelve in sixth grade and turned thirteen before he went back to school for seventh grade.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about not updating, but I did warn you about my busy schedule. I'm also sorry about all the POV changes. I'll slow down a bit and limit myself, but they have labels now! **

**I don't like correcting people, especially when there's a ****great**** possibility they're right and I'm wrong, so for my word towards the argument about Percy's age he just turned 17 and is going into senior year with ****a lot ****of help from Annabeth. That way he could have either skipped a year (if he was old for his grade) or he could have been tutored by Annabeth about the three quarters of junior year he missed. Ta da! Problem solved.**

**I don't own PJO.**

**Sally Jackson's POV**

_The cookies were in the oven. Check. Percy's room has his surprise in it (for now). Check. Paul's convincing the surprise to _**stay**_ in Percy's room until he walks in there. Check. Am I forgetting something?_ Then there was a knock on the door and a smile crept onto my face. Percy's finally come back home.

"Anybody home?" Percy asked from outside. I quickly rushed towards the door and flung it open. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were standing there as if they had been coming over for dinner after a couple days at camp. Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes as Percy reached out to me for a hug.

"You've grown so much, Percy," I managed to say as I was wiping away my tears. We finally broke the hug when Paul tapped my shoulder to get my attention. Oh, yeah I should invite them in. "Annabeth, Grover please make yourselves at home. I have to go get the cookies."

"Hey, mom, can I look around for a bit? I really missed this place," Percy asked.

I smiled and answered, "Go ahead."

**~~~ POV change (Percy's) ~~~**

"Who in Hades are you?" I asked in a loud tone. There was a boy that looked around thirteen sitting on my bed. He had dark brown hair that was almost black, tanned skin, and eyes that changed from leaf green to sky blue to almost a shade of purple depending on how the light hit them.

"So you're my brother?" he asked me. I assumed we were related on the godly side, if at all. We didn't share any features that I was aware of. Maybe Blowfish had a kid that I never met? Luckily, mom walked in with a plate of delicious, bright blue cookies.

"Titus, are you trying to confuse Percy?" Mom asked the kid; Titus (apparently that was his name) just smiled. They seemed to be comfortable with each other, as if they had known each other for a couple months.

"So who is this?" I asked, pointing towards Titus.

"Well, this is Titus Alecsan. Paul and I adopted him during the time you were missing. Mr. Alecsan (the random parent that doesn't really have anything to do with the story) died last December because of a freak gas explosion on Long Island (I wonder what caused that?). Titus was put into our care by Chiron (probably because he didn't want to be responsible with keeping a mortal safe and ignorant of the weird stuff that happens at camp)," Mom answered. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the kid. Well, I guess I could get used to a little brother.

"Hey, Percy, we need to talk to you for a second," Grover said in a small voice, as if he didn't want to upset someone. "We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier! Your parents wanted it to be a surprise, but I thought it was a bad idea and…"

"Um, Grover, it's fine. I'm not angry at all." I explained. Annabeth just smiled slightly at how ridiculously Grover was acting.

**~~~POV Change (Nico's) Last one this chapter, I promise~~~**

I'm finally free. I'm done with my days of rest and I'm cleared to do about anything as long as it doesn't count as underworldly. The only downside I remembered was that my cabin still looked like it was supposed to house a squadron of vampires. People need to figure out that children of Hades aren't zombies (well, technically, both Hazel and I SHOULD be dead, but that doesn't mean we act like it).

"Hey Nico, wait up," Will called, scattering my thoughts.

"What do you want?"

"Maybe all I want is a smile?" He asked. I could feel my lip pulling upwards, gods this boy is dangerous.

"Why aren't you taking care of the sick and injured?"

"I am, I'm taking care of you and you're obviously lovesick," he tried saying with a serious face before he burst out laughing, I eventually started t laugh too, and we somehow got pretty much the whole camp to look at us like we're insane. (Well, not the Aphrodite cabin. They were too busy exchanging money for some reason.)

"So, why are you really here?"I asked when we finally stopped laughing.

"Can I not spend the day with my best friend?" He answered with a slight flush to his face. Maybe medics can get sick too.

**Nico can be so clueless at times, can't he? I know that adding a character is stupid and I should just hurry and finish the story, but I thought about Sally and Paul bonding over raising a kid together (I mean Paul didn't really have ANY Percy bonding moments, and he's about to go to college) and Percy being a big brother (Tyson kind of left to go be a general of the Cyclops Army), and Titus just sort of came into mind.**

**I have two questions for you, dear readers. Should Titus be a demigod? I have a plan either way, but if you chose for him to be a demigod there will be more brotherly moments (he wouldn't be a child of the big three). And what should the title be? The title was never meant to be permanent, and a reader helpfully reminded me of that (thanks!). I'm sorry about how little Frazel, Jasper, Caleo, and Tylla (do Tyson and Ella even have a ship name?) there was in this chapter, but there was no Percy and Sally bonding moments during ALL of **_**The Heroes of Olympus**_** series.**


End file.
